Complications
by pinkholyone
Summary: some of this is based on Spoilers for S9 I have read, but most is just me. What could have happened to the lives of Kerry, Jack and Sam after Threads.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complications after the SGC

Author: Pinkholyone

Disclaimer: NONE of the characters or the Stargate belongs to me. They belong to MGM etc.

Rated: PG13 (could change)

Summary: some of this is based on Spoilers for S9 I have read, but most is just me. What could have happened to the lives of Kerry, Jack and Sam after Threads.

* * *

It had been five months since the death of Jacob Carter. Sam had taken her father's death hard and distanced her self from Daniel and Teal'c. With Teal'c it was easy he was off playing with Bra'tac so it wasn't hard not to see him. Daniel was more difficult for her to ignore, but she managed. On the other hand her relationship with Jack had grown into something more. Shortly after getting back from their fishing trip they had started dating. It started simply enough with a first date… 

Jack had arranged to pick Sam up around seven thirty, but arrived ten minutes early. He knocked on her front door but when no one answered, he started fiddling with the handle and found the door open.

He opened the door, and called out for Sam. He heard a voice coming from the back of the house. He made his way down the hall; he paused outside of a partially closed door. He could hear the conversation on the other side of the door and the way things sounded he assumed it was Cassie on the other end.

He stopped when he was half way in the door. There before him she stood, a little startled but she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. She wore her hair flicked out a little more than usual, a light pink silk dress which hugged all the right places and plunged to the floor at the back of it and small white heals.

"Wow" he muttered just as she hung up the phone and came to stand before him. "I let myself in, the door was open, and…. wow."

"Thanks… You ready to go? I'll be just…" she was interrupted by his lips capturing hers. Things soon became heated and his hands began to explore her body, "we can order pizza later" she muttered against his lips as they fell in a heap on the bed.

Things remained like that for quite a while, until one day when it got to the point where they were not using Sam's house anymore. She barley went there even when Jack wasn't with her and she didn't need to go home, everything she needed was at his house. So Sam decided to bring it up one day when they were relaxing in the new hammock in Jack's backyard.

"Jack…I have been thinking and…well I never use my house any more, it's a waste just sitting there…so I wondered if maybe I could move in? With you?" Sam gazed up at his face taking in his features as she spoke.

"If your sure? I mean I didn't want to rush you into anything but I had been thinking about that for some time now" Jack answered running his fingers through her hair, which had now grown to shoulder length.

"You wouldn't be rushing me at all, its what I want too" Sam stroked his face looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I do love you, you know?" Jack sat up straight when he declared this to her.

She didn't answer, she didn't need to, and she kissed him passionately and spent the night showing him how much he meant to her.

Jack had taken the promotion to head up Homeworld Security which had meant he was based in Washington DC. It had to be said that the couple were doing very well after all they had been through, Jack would come back at every chance he had to see Sam, who was now living in his house. Sam wasn't at the SGC right now, but would soon be returning to it, she had been at Area 51 ever since Jack had left.

Jack travelled home to Colorado Springs most weekends. It drove him crazy not to see Sam every day, but he knew what they had at the moment was not committed enough for both of them. He had heard her on the phone to Daniel once telling him that she felt something was missing, and how much she wanted to marry him, to have children while she still could, so now Jack was set on taking matters into his own hands.

When he arrived at the house on one pleasant summer Saturday morning Sam was leaning in the front doorway waiting for him with a wide grin on her face, which grew, when she saw him.

"Hey you, what took you so long?" Sam asked as she made her way down to greet him.

"Stuck in traffic, but none of that matters now I'm with you" Jack rapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him and kissing her softly.

"Lets go inside shall we?" Sam pulled on his hand and closed the door behind them.

Jack set the bag he had been carrying down in the bedroom before joining Sam in the kitchen and taking her into his arms from behind. They stood looking out into the garden, he could tell Sam had been getting nervous waiting for him because she had planted new flowers and she had dirt on the knees of her jeans, Jack had come to learn all of her little habits and gardening to use up time was one of them.

"You want to have a nap? You seem exhausted?" Jack grew a little concerned when she wouldn't stop yawning.

Sam spun round in his arms, pulling her hands through his hair. "Nah I'm good, but I wouldn't mind a little lie down" she answered wondering into the living area.

Jack went after her into the dimly lit room sitting down on the sofa before her and laying her across his lap, he looked like there was something on his mind. He continued to think to himself under her gaze for a while longer before voicing his thoughts.

"Sam…I've been thinking, and there's something I have been meaning to ask you" Jack muttered as he shifted her off his lap and went into the other room.

"Ok, sure anything" Sam said as Jack re entered the room and sat down facing her.

"Well… I'm just going to come out with this" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Jack looked like he was going to pass out and Sam didn't look that much better.

"Oh…my…God. Yes, yes I will" Sam couldn't get her words out and was gasping for air while wiping the tears that had formed, she sprang forward kissing him hard before he placed the ring on her finger.

"There's something I have been meaning to tell you as well, but I didn't know how you would react… I'm pregnant" Sam took hold of his hands while she waited for him to answer but all he did was sit there and stair at her, she couldn't help the smile that had appeared n her face at his reaction.

He stayed like that for another ten minutes before jumping in the air and scooping her up taking her to the bedroom.

Sunday was spent lazing around the house in the morning but in the afternoon Jack took Sam out baby shopping. He knew it was early still to be getting clothes etc. but he couldn't help it. He was so excited at the chance to have a child again. Sam was worn out after they came home and was happy to just lie in Jack's arms knowing he would be gone tomorrow.

Jack really didn't want to leave when Monday came, but he knew he had to. They had said a teary goodbye. Sam had been called back to the SGC, Teal'c had arrived and was requesting her. The flight back had seemed longer than on the way there, and Jack's thoughts were on Sam the whole time.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Jack had been back in DC for three days now, and had been calling Sam at every chance he got, making sure she was ok and letting her know how much he loved her.

But another surprise was to come when Kerry Johnson stuck her head through his office door.

"Err … hey there" Jack said when he looked up.

"Hey Jack… can I come in?" Kerry didn't wait for him to answer and moved swiftly in; making sure the door was closed behind her. Jack couldn't keep the shock off of his face at seeing her…condition.

"Wow your, your pregnant. Who's the lucky guy?" Jack estimated that she was at least five months or so she must have moved on quickly, he thought, but then again so had he.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about" She took one of the seats at the front of the desk, folding her hands on her swollen abdomen before continuing, "look I know you and Sam are together, and I debated telling you because I didn't want to ruin things between the two of you, but I didn't think it was fair to you ether if I hadn't told you. The baby's yours, Jack. I'm not asking for anything. I'm all set up to do this on my own but if you want to her father then you're welcome to. I would never stop you from seeing her." Kerry took a deep breath after her speech and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"So you know it's a girl?" Jack felt like he was in dreamland, or nightmare depending how you looked at it.

"Yep, I have known for a while now, look Jack, I'm not expecting too much you, I just thought you should know, you don't have to play 'Dad' if you don't want to" Kerry face didn't flicker, no emotion showed on it what so ever, it was as if she had prepared her self for this.

"Of course I would want to be there for the baby, how could you think otherwise. I…I don't think we should have a detailed discussion right now though, I just can't seem to think straight." Jack's hands were now massaging his temples.

"Of course, I understand" Kerry got up to leave, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm before disappearing.

Jack's mind was foggy, how could he have two children on the way, with two different women? What should he do? He had no doubts about him and Sam. He would never give her up but what should he do about Kerry? He knew things were going to get harder from now on but the only thought he had was how was he going to tell Sam?

Jack got the first private jet he could find. He'd decided to take some time off, tell Sam about the baby, and get things sorted out.

Sam was waiting for him at her usual spot when he got home. She could tell he was upset by the way his voice sounded on the phone.

"Jack what is it?" Sam gently laid her hand on his cheek.

"I think we should go inside and talk," Jack answered, looping an arm around her waist and walking her inside.

They sat on the sofa in silence for a good half hour before Jack spoke.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you doesn't change the way I feel about you, I love you… This isn't the way I wanted things to be for us, Sam, things were going to be perfect… but I guess the more I put it off the worse it will get" Jack knelt in front of her, ignoring the pain in his knees.

"Please tell me, are you sick?" Sam looked like she could cry at any minute.

"No, no I'm not sick…Kerry's Pregnant…it's mine" Jack couldn't look her in the eye he felt like he was betraying her in some way by telling Kerry he would still be the baby's farther.

"Uh wha…whe… wow!" Was all she could say but when her senses came back and she realized how much this was getting to him, she pulled him into a fierce embrace whispering, "We'll get through this, don't worry. We have been through a lot worse and come out right?" before kissing him gently on the forehead.

The shock of it all was making Sam tired, and the fact that she couldn't sleep half the night worrying about him, she stood up and turned, there would be no point in letting her emotions get to her, Jack needed her right now and she was going to show him that everything was alright by acting normal.

"It's getting late, come to bed?" she offered her hand to him, pulling him off the floor.

"Sure" was all he said

TBC? Let me know what ya think


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next month Jack spent more time with Kerry than Sam. He had been taking early flights back to Washington to be with her for every ultra sound and check-up, taking her out for meals, and left poor Sam hanging. He even didn't come home one weekend and Sam was livid with him, but he never stopped long enough to notice.

Jack had promised Sam he would be home in time for her ultra sound, but it collided with Kerry's, so as he was already in Washington he decided to stay and go to Kerry's He tried to make it back for Sam's but didn't, and he was going to have a nasty surprise when he got home.

When Jack pulled into the driveway on a nice Friday afternoon he quickly noticed that all of his belongings were lying on the front lawn with Sam standing in the middle of them with a stern look on her face.

"Wha... What ya' doing Sam? I hate to have to tell you this but all of this is meant to go inside the house, not outside" Jack tried to joke but knew that he wasn't going to win.

"I'm kicking you out. I'm going to make you realize what you have done. What's your excuse this time? Well?" that was all Sam could say before she broke down falling to the ground in tears, Sam rarely showed her emotions so openly, jack knew something must really be wrong Jack ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jack moved a stand of hair from her eyes so he could see her face.

"That's just it Jack…. It's the baby… your never here for me. Am I going to be a single mother? Your always with Kerry…. if you want to be with her just say so. Tell me now, so I can try to deal with it." Sam moved so that she could look up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Of course I want to be with you! And only you, Kerry's just finding things hard on her own and I was just helping out as much as I could. I'm sorry I have been such an insensitive jerk its just after Charlie…I never thought it would happen again, and now for it to happen twice, its just over whelming." Jack stood, pulling her up with him and holding her close.

"I'm sorry, I just wish you could be there for me as well" Sam kissed his neck.

"Let's go inside and talk, okay?" Jack dragged her inside and sat her on the couch.

After hours of talking, Jack stood on the front lawn picking his clothes up and putting them into his truck Sam had kicked him out, again, after another massive argument and he knew it was his fault.

Things might have been worked out if he hadn't said 'Kerry needs me more than you do, your stronger than her' after that all Sam did was scream, cry and throw things at his head. He knew about the mood swings and all but it was as if she was out to kill him!

So now what was he going to do? He looked up and could see Sam standing in the living room sobbing to someone on the phone. He felt like crap, how could he do this to her?

After he had put all of the clothes he could fit into his truck, he made his way back into the house to say goodbye. He went up to her, he could see her temper had gone down but she was still a little shaky.

"I do love you, you know?" he kissed her passionately, and she responded in a good way, there's hope yet he thought.

"I know, and I love you too, but we need a break if we are going to make it work. I have an appointment at two fifteen on Tuesday, be there?" she said as she stroked his hand.

With that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had decided that rather than stay in a hotel in Washington all the time, he was going to move in to a large apartment he had found. What the hell, he had the money he thought so why not?

When it got round to Tuesday he was all ready for Sam's appointment when he got an unexpected phone call just as he was walking out of the door. He paused wondering if he had time or not., Ddeciding he did, he ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Jack jiggled his keys in his hand hoping it was going to be a quick call.

"Hello, is this Mr Jack O'Neill?" The female on the other end asked.

" Yes, can I help you?" aAll he could think about was Sam, but soon things would change.

"Mr O'Neill, it's Washington Memorial Hospital here, we have a Ms. Kerry Johnson who has just arrived, and she insisted we call you"

"What's happened? Is she ok? Is it the baby?" Jack dropped his keys in shock; he had expected it to be a sale's person or something.

"I think it would be best if you came down here, Sir"

Jack didn't answer. hHe hung up the phone, grabbed his keys off the wooden floor and sped to the hospital. When he arrived nurses directed him in numerous directions until he found Kerry in room 508.

"Hey there, how ya dong?" Jack came up to her laying a hand on her large stomach.

"We're ok., I started bleeding at work, so they rushed me in here." Kerry stifled a yawn when she spoke to him.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked moving his hand in circles over the baby.

"Yeah, it was nothing to worry about, we'll be fine., I'm free to go now, but I need someone to drive me home so I wondered if maybe…" Kerry didn't want to push him.

"Sure, let's get you going then," Jack said helping her out of the bed.

Jack told her he didn't want her being alone, all though she assured him she was going to be ok he still wouldn't let her go home.

"You're staying with me for a while and that's it. I don't want anything to happen when you're on your own," Jack said as he pulled up at her place. "Now go get your stuff and I'll be here".

"What about Sam?" Kerry asked.

Jack didn't reply at first, "Just go get your stuff ok?" He wasn't mad; he just wanted to stop arguing with every one.

By three PM Kerry was all settled., and Jack was in the shower, having completely for- gotten about Sam. Just as Kerry was settling back to watch T.V. , the phone rang.went.

"Hello?" She answered after swallowing the chips she had been munching on.

"Hey…Kerry is that you?" It was Sam on the other end and she didn't sound too happy.

"Yeah, I'm staying at Jack's, I'm surprised he hasn't told you already. He's in the shower, you want me to get him?" Kerry asked sweetly.

"Uh, no he didn't tell me and yeah, I would just LOVE to speak to him." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Kerry padded as fast as she could through to the bathroom door and banged loudly.

"Jack? Sam's on the phone for you" Sam heard Kerry shout, then the sound of a shower stop and a door open.

"What's up?" Jack asked drying his hair with a towel.

"Have you been working out?" Kerry asked, which made Sam even more furious.

"Well… just a little" That was just great! He was flirting back Sam thought.

"Sam's on the phone by the way" Kerry said with a grin before thrusting the phone to his chest, running a hand down as he caught the phone in his hand.

"Err, hey Honey." Jack knew he was in trouble now.

"Don't you 'hey Honey' me! What is she doing there? Is she the reason you didn't come to my appointment today?" Sam practically screamed at him.

"Sam, Bbaby please listen, Kerry started bleeding, she needed me Sam, so I brought her back here" Jack was near begging.

"You promised me, Jack! You said you would be here! And I am here, alone with a photo of our child in my hands that you haven't even seen yet" Sam was starting to break down and she knew it.

"I didn't want to leave her, I forgo…I...I" Jack realised what he was about to say.

"You forgot didn't you?" Sam sighed, what was she going to do? She loved him with all her heat but she felt like she was doing this all alone.

"I have an idea, and you might not like it, but it would be the best of both worlds" Jack bit his lip as he waited for her to reply.

"Go on"

"Well, you can't travel through the gate until after the baby's born, and you work mostly from home, so… why don't you come up here and we'll all live here together until Kerry's baby is born, she only has a couple of months to go." Jack was hoping this would solve everything in one goshot.

"Do you think I'm crazy? Look, I love you, but I can't live like this anymore. I know she's the mother of your child, but then so am I," Sam paused, trying to how to say what she was about to say. It's her or me any "yI thought I would be stronger then this, but I guess I'm not. I would never ask you to choose between me or her, but to me ou you already have obviously made your choice, without meaning too." Sam slammed the phone back in its cradle.

Sam closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears, "I know you love me, but I'm sorry Jack." She put the phone back on the cradle and gave into her tears.

After an hour of purehard thinking Sam had decided what she was going to do…she was leaving, leaving and not telling him. She'd go stay with her brother in San Diego.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N a big thanks to Lori and Lilly for their help! Couldn't have done it with out them!

Sam had been gone for two weeks. Jack hadn't gotten much sleep and looked like a walking zombie. After their argument Jack had decided having Kerry in the same apartment as him wasn't such a good idea so he had her move into one down the hall. Kerry was still keeping her house, so they when the baby was born she could move back there and was renting the apartment more for Jack than anything. When Jack called Sam she never answered and when he travelled back to his and Sam's house he found the house perfect but all of Sam's clothes missing and a note on the mirror saying 'I'm gone'.

Jack began to panic and immediately phoned the SGC and asked for Daniel, he didn't even bother saying hello.

"Where the hell is she?" Jack screamed into the receiver.

"Jack, I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Daniel's heart went out to his friend but he knew it was his own fault.

"Daniel I swear if you don't tell me where she is NOW I'll come down to the base and personally break every artefact in your office." Jack hadn't calmed, he had only gotten worse, and Daniel didn't want to say anything he might regret so he hung up. As soon as Daniel had done that Jack was punching in numbers again to get through to Teal'c, once again not waiting to say hello back.

"Ok I'm going to say this once, where is she?" Jack said through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry O'Neill, but I cannot betray Samantha Carter's trust" Teal'c said solemnly.

"T… you have to help me please, I don't know what to do without her, I'm such an ass for what I did but I just wanted both of them to be with me, I didn't know I hurt Sam this bad until now…please I'm not going to last long with out her." Jack was begging, wishing he could rewind time.

"I am sorry O'Neill I cannot tell you…but…have you ever visited Sea World in California, O'Neill?" Teal'c said in a mischievous way and Jack broke into a grin.

"Thanks T, and tell Daniel you're my best man at the wedding, ok?" Jack said before hanging up and booking the next flight to San Diego.

Six and a half hours later Jack was on Mark Carter's doorstep pounding on the front door, which was soon flung open to reveal a very angry man who seemed to get worse when he saw Jack.

"What the hell do you want?" Mark snapped at him.

"Please, just tell me where your sister is, I need to talk to her" Jack said.

"Alright, but if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you… she's at the beach watching the sunset" with that Mark slammed the door in Jack's face, but Jack didn't miss Mark scowling at him from the front window of the house.

Jack soon arrived at the beach and found Sam quite easily. She was sitting on the sand dressed in a simple white dress with her sandals next to her. She looked up at him but diverted her attention back to the sunset, her face showing no emotion.

"Hey there, I have been searching all over for you" Jack sat himself down on the sand next to her.

"Took you long enough" she snapped at him.

"You're a hard lady to find when you don't want to be found ya know…look we need to talk."

"Yes we do," Sam looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid, I thought I could have the two of you and neither of you would have a problem with it. I was pushing you aside and it was wrong of me. Kerry's moved out…only to the apartment down the hall but still, please Sam give me another chance." Jack begged her, taking her hands in his.

"I don't know Jack. How can you tell me this won't all happen again? Well? Can you promise me that?" It was breaking her heart but she had to say it.

"I can't promise things will be easy because they won't, but they'll be a hell of a lot easier if we have each other, I love you, more than anything and I will do anything to make you happy." Jack waited patiently for her to answer. Sam sat staring at the ring Jack had given her.

"But what about Kerry? What about her baby? Will ours get pushed aside too, like me?" She asked.

"Sam, I would never do that, I would never have done that to you if I had known what I was doing, I never meant to hurt you" he stroked her face.

"But you did" she argued back.

"I know I did, and I know you tried to show me but I didn't understand then. I do now, please give me one last chance and I promise you wont regret it"

"Ok so what now?" Sam looked up at him.

"Move in with me, and only me. In my apartment, we'll make things work I promise" Jack kissed her softly.

"Ok" She whispered against his lips.

With that Jack threw his arms around her "You sure?"

"Don't give me a chance to change my mind" Sam said as she pulled out of his arms, stood and helped him up, he put an arm round her as they walked back to his car.

"Where's your car?" he asked once they had reached his.

"I didn't bring one," She said with a grin.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked confused.

"Mark dropped me off." Sam couldn't help but giggle.

"How were you planning to get home then?"

"Daniel called, said you were on your way so I thought I'd leave the house and Mark was going to come get me once you had gone" she wound her arms around his neck before kissing him.

After the kiss had ended Jack said, "Teal'c is going to be my best man ya know?" and Sam giggled in response.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam, Jack and Kerry had been living in the same apartment building, on the same floor for a week now, and it was beginning to become hell for Jack.

It was now eight pm on Friday night; Jack was on the large couch cuddled with Sam, she had her head on his shoulder and hand on his thigh. They were in the middle of a sappy romance, which she had chosen. Just then the phone rang, Jack picked it up muttering a hello.

"Jack… will you go get me some peanut butter?" Was the first thing Kerry said on the line.

"What do you need peanut butter for at this time?" Jack asked as he shifted in his seat.

"Please. Oh and will you get me some sardines and a pint of vanilla ice cream?" Kerry was not going to give in easily, Jack could tell, so he gave up and went. Forty-five minutes later he arrived back, dropping Kerry's goodies in to her and once at his own apartment came face to face with a very pissed off looking Sam.

"What's up Sam?" Jack asked stroking her hair.

"You didn't get me anything," Sam said standing up from the couch and moving to the kitchen area.

"Oh come on! It's nearly nine at night!" Jack began to protest but she gave him the 'mess with me and die' look. "Ok so what so you want?" he asked, getting out a pen and paper, he was exhausted and he knew he wasn't going to remember it all.

"Ok I would like anchovies, hot fudge, and whipped cream, please." Sam sprang to life and kissed him passionately before strolling out of the room.

"I should do this more often" he muttered before he left.

An hour and five stores later Jack was back.

"What took you so long?" Sam called from on the couch.

"They were out of whipped cream" Jack managed before he yawned.

Just as Jack settled back down in his comfortable chair the phone ring again.

"Hello" he said grumpily as he put the receiver to his ear.

"Can you go back out and get me some sour cream and two raw onions please?" It was Kerry again and he could hear her chomping.

"Kerry it's ten at right! Can't you wait till morning?" Jack begged.

"Please…please…please…please…plea…" Kerry didn't get to finish her last please because Jack hung up and she heard another apartment door open and close.

It was twelve when he walked back in with a very grumpy look on his face flopping down in the chair. Once he had enough strength he opened his eyes and found Sam staring at him.

"What? What is it now?" he asked.

"I want some pepperoni to go with my ice cream" Sam said sternly.

They were going to be the death of him he thought, he didn't even bother putting his shoes back on, he went out in slippers, returning at two thirty five with a look that could kill.

"Here's ya dammed pepperoni." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks" Sam said reaching up to kiss him.

"I hope nether of you ladies need anything more cause I'm not getting it" Jack said.

"Nah I'm good. But ya better tell Kerry that before she asked for more!" Sam mutters her eyes never leaving the T.V. screen.

Things went on like this for the next three days, before finally Jack said no, if they wanted it, they had to go get it and things between Sam and Kerry weren't peachy.

"Hey Kerry, have you seen Jack? He was meant to come home for lunch but never showed." Sam asked after Kerry picked up her phone.

"Nope, he's not here, sorry" Kerry answered taking her eyes off the book for only a second.

"Do you know where he is? Because I can't get him on his cell" Sam exclaimed.

"Look I said I haven't seen him, I'll tell him if I I see him that you're looking for him." Kerry snapped back sarcastically. Sam chose to ignore her and hung up. Later on that day Kerry had lost her baby name book and stopped by Jack's apartment to try finding it because he was the last person she had seen with it and found Sam sitting out on the balcony reading it.

"Hey I have been looking for that," Kerry said snatching it from her.

"I'm sorry I just picked it up to flip through it. How did you get in here? I didn't hear you knock." Sam said stroking her newly rounded belly.

"Well maybe you should ask in future, it's not easy for me to walk around all the time you know, looking for things. And you didn't hear me knock because I didn't, door was unlocked" Kerry snapped at her.

"Well, sorry, it's not my fault you're pregnant!" Sam snapped back.

"No you're right, it's Jack's" Kerry was starting to shout now.

"Don't you dare put all the blame on him for this! It took two to get to this state." Sam stood following her inside, shouting back at her.

"That's right, Jack and I were together, and that just tears you up. You just can't stand it that Jack just didn't sit around and pine for you while you were shacked up with your cop." Kerry spat.

"God, you can be such a bitch!" Sam screamed, her hand flew to her mouth, "I'm sorry I really didn't mean that" Sam began to feel guilty, she should have been going easy on her she was very heavily pregnant and having mood swings.

"Don't apologise, after all I feel the same way about you!" Kerry walked off to her apartment, slamming Jack and Sam's front door like a teenager.

Sam sat on the couch for a minute before bursting into tears; things were going to hell. That was the way Jack found her when he arrived home, he knelt down in front of her wiping her tears, he knew it wasn't good for his knees but screw them he thought.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"Ker…Kerry and I got into a fight!" Sam stuttered. Jack pulled back a little and looked at her.

"Yeah? Was there Jell-o involved? And if so, why didn't you call me? I would have paid good money to see that." Sam burst into startled laughter. She wrapped her arms around him again and held on.

"Don't worry things will get better soon I promise." he muttered into her hair.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Kerry seemed to be getting along better since the argument. They had listened to each other's issues, and hung out at each other's apartments when they had nothing to do. Even though they still argued the arguments weren't as bitter or as hateful as that first one.

Jack had been over the moon at their new found friendship knowing things now would settle down and make his life easier.

It was a nice summer Friday morning, and when Sam got up and found Kerry sitting in the study on the computer.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Sam said after swallowing her coffee.

"Sorry if I woke you, my computer crashed and when I spoke to Jack this morning, he said I could use his" she answered with a smile, stoking her stomach. Sam didn't say anything she merely smiled.

"How was your night? You look a bit tired." Kerry said after turning the computer off and turning her attention fully to Sam.

"Couldn't sleep," Sam answered taking a seat opposite.

"Got any plans for today? I need to get some baby things and could use some help." Kerry got up from the chair and made her way round the desk to stand in front of her.

"Sure let's go." Sam couldn't help grinning, she was happy things were working out, at least for today any way.

Three hours later the two waltzed back in to Sam and Jack's apartment giggling to find Jack on the couch with a very unhappy look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack roared...

"We…we just went shopping" Sam answered setting the bag's down.

"I was a worried sick! Kerry shouldn't be carrying those heavy bags! Sam how could you let her carry that much" Jack snatched the bags out of Kerry's hand's and sat her down on the couch.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't think the bags were so heavy." Sam began to feel a little guilty.

"You don't need to defend your self Sam, it was my idea to go shopping, so if you want to take it out on anyone take it out on me." Kerry said pushing Jack out of the way as she stood.

"No I don't want you under any stress, sit down, take it easy" Jack settled her back in her seat before turning to Sam and glaring at her.

"Jack can we have a word in the bedroom please" Sam didn't wait for an answer, she went straight in, and sat on the bed waiting for him.

"What?" Jack slammed the door behind him.

"Why the hell are you acting like this? You can't keep us cooped up here all the time you know!"

"I'm not making you stay here, but she should, she doesn't have long to go now, and she needs to be off her feet" Jack paced around the room.

"She's pregnant, Jack, it's not a terminal condition. It's good for her, it's good for both of us to go out and do stuff. I'm sorry we were gone so long and you were worried, but yelling at us both is only going to piss us both off, and you so don't want two pregnant women mad at you." Sam looked up at him, with fire in her eyes.

Jack just stared at her. After a long moment, he walked over to the bed kneeled down in front of her, taking her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just…after Charlie…I never thought I would get a second chance, and now I get two chances at being a dad. I was just over reacting," he stroked her face lovingly before he kissed her.

"It's ok, just try to be less…intense" Sam said with a smile, "I love you," she added.

"Love you, too."

"Ok, well do you want to come see what we've brought?" Sam pulled him off the floor and his knees clicked violently.

"Sure." He said hugging her for a minute before they went out of the room.

Jack never knew two women could buy so much…pink in one day. They had over a hundred things there for the baby, and they were all that color, he hated to think what this was doing to their credit cards. After having lunch, Kerry disappeared back to her apartment. Sam and Jack decided to snuggle on the sofa, after little nap they decided it was time for a little chat.

"So, what ya think to the name Charlotte for a girl and Zack for a boy?" Sam said as she laid herself across Jack's lap, his hand immediately went to the baby.

"Yeah, there nice, but, how about Daniel for a boy?" Jack asked with a wicked grin.

"Well I have been thinking about that…I just didn't know if you would like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! So it's Charlotte for a girl and Daniel for a boy…great! At least were settled on one thing," Jack laughed.

"What did Kerry pick?" Sam asked sitting up on her elbows.

"Paige, she chose it from the moment she knew it was a girl, it's a nice name don't ya think?"

"Yeah it is actually, so is it Paige O'Neill or Paige Johnson?" Sam slid up fully with her back resting on the armrest.

"Oh she's so going to be an O'Neill if I have anything to do with it" he answered before getting up and pulling her with him.

"I have to get back to work, no running off ok?" Jack stroked her face.

"Ok, I promise" Sam said with a giggle.

"What did I say about giggling?" Jack put on his best stern tone.

"Sorry, Sir!" Sam answered him with a sloppy salute as he left.

TBC.


End file.
